


In My Time of Dying- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the final part of season 2 episode 1.





	In My Time of Dying- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the final part of season 2 episode 1.

You got inside Dean’s room and got tears at the sight of him. He looked so vulnerable and you hated it. You needed Dean back. You held the box and bit your lip, looking around the room.

“Dean, please be there. We need to talk to you. I know it may sound stupid but this is the only thing I can think of.” You said, your lip trembling, trying not to cry this time. You’ve done enough crying.

_“Oh, you got to be kidding me,” Dean said, rolling his eyes when he saw the Ouija board in your hands._

You took a seat on the floor, looking at Sam who nodded to you.

“Sam, could I have a minute alone? Please?” You asked, your voice cracking. He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. You put your hands on the pointer and took a deep breath.

“Dean, are you there?” You asked, waiting.

_“God, I feel like I’m at a slumber party,” Dean sighed, sitting on the floor opposite of you. “Alright, sweetheart, this isn’t going to work.” Dean placed his hands on the pointer with you and with some concentration, moved it ‘YES’._

_“I’ll be damned,” Dean muttered._

You gasped when the pointer moved and tears leaked out of your eyes.

“Dean, I need you here with me. Please wake up. I can’t live without you.” You cried, looking at the space in front of you.

_“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere,” Dean said._

“I love you so much.” You cried, glad you were talking to Dean. You knew he was with you.

_“I love you, too,” Dean whispered. He wouldn’t admit it but that is how he truly felt about you. Dean would worship you when he was back. In the meantime, he needed to inform you of what was going on. He moved the pointer to try and make his point across._

You watched as the pointer moved across the board and you tried to piece what he was saying.

“Hunt? What, are you hunting?” You asked when he spelled out the word ‘Hunt’. The pointer slid to ‘YES’ and you nodded.

“Okay, you’re hunting in the hospital. What are you hunting?” You had so many more questions but Dean could only answer one at a time. Dean spelled out the word Reap before you guessed what it was.

_“I don’t think it’s killing people. I think it’s taking them. You know, when their time’s just up.” Dean said, moving the pointer and looking at you. Even though you had puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, you were still the most beautiful woman he’s ever laid eyes on._

“A reaper? Dean, is it after you?” Tears welled up in your eyes. The pointer moved back to ‘YES’ and you let one tear fall.

“Dean, you can’t kill a Reaper. What are we going to do?” You sighed sadly. You didn’t know what to do. You were running out of ideas.

“Sam or John will know what to do. Okay?” You got up and walked out of the room to see Sam leaning against the wall.

“Did it work?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, he’s hunting a reaper. Sam, that reaper is after him. You can’t kill a reaper. What are we going to do?” You asked worriedly, biting your lip.

“We’ll ask my dad.” Sam led the way to his father’s room but frowned when it was empty.

“Where is John?” You asked, looking around the emptied room.

“I don’t know but we’ll use the next best thing,” Sam said, grabbing John’s journal, walking back to Dean’s room. It was already night but you weren’t leaving until you knew Dean was safe.

“Dean, John wasn’t in his room but Sam got his journal. You know there would be something in that.” You said, knowing Dean could hear you. Sam sat on the end of the bed and started flipping through his journal. You walked to Dean and sighed sadly, placing a hand on his cheek.

“You have to wake up.” You leaned down, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

_Dean frowned a bit when he felt tingling surface on his cheek. He smiled when he could fell you touching him. He felt your lips and closed his eyes, trying to hold onto the memory of you._

_“Thanks for not giving up on me.” Dean walked, settling between you and Sam._

Sam flipped through a page and you walked to him, standing in front of him. He stopped on a page with the word ‘Reapers’ on it and started reading it.

“There is nothing in this stupid book!” Sam sighed, tugging on his hair in frustration.

“Sam, we’ll figure it out. We always do.” You said, not ready to give up. This was Dean, you were talking about. You couldn’t give up on him.

“We’re running out of ideas. I don’t know where my dad is and I don’t know what to do anymore.” Sam sighed, his shoulders slumping.

“What are we going to do, Sam? This is Dean, we’re talking about. We can’t let him die.” You said.

“You don’t think I know this?” Sam glared at you.

“Well, what do you want me to say, Sam?” You said, raising your arms only to have them slam at your sides. Your body still hurt but you weren’t focusing on that. The bruise on your face was even more purple but you tried not to think about that.

Just then, Dean shot out of bed with a gasp, his eyes opening. He started to choke on the tube in his throat and you and Sam looked at him in shock. That feeling of your bubble bursting felt intact like it wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Dean was alive and you could keep it under control now.

“Help! I need help!” Sam said, gathering himself and running out of the room to get help. You stared at Dean as he stared at you. You couldn’t help the flow of tears as you stood there, shocked. You couldn’t even go near him, you were so shocked.

* * *

 

It was the morning when the doctor decided to analyze what happened. Last night, they took Dean off every machine and needle they had on him. Sam was in the room, Dean was sitting up on the bed, the doctor was explaining what he thought while you were in the corner, on the chair by the window.

Your knees were pushed to your chest and you were trying really hard not to cry. You almost lost Dean and the thought scared you half to death. You were shaking and you buried your head in your arms, not wanting to see anyone. You just wanted everyone out of the room so you could be with Dean, alone.

“I can’t explain it. The edema’s vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you.” The doctor half laughed.

“Thanks, doc.” He nodded and left the room. Dean looked over at you to see you shaking.

“Give me a moment, would you?” Sam looked at you and nodded, leaving the room so Dean could have a moment alone with you. Dean got up, dressed in his normal clothes, and walked over to you, kneeling on the floor.

“Sweetheart, I told you I’m not going anywhere.” He said, putting his hands on your arms. That was your snapping point because you got to touch him again. You sobbed loudly and Dean pulled you into his arms, sitting on the floor.

You buried your head in his neck and you shook as you held him close. You were thankful he was alive. He was breathing air and damn, how did he smell this good after being in the hospital this long? Dean whispered comforting words as he stroked your hair, not letting go until you needed to.

You pulled away slightly only to put your lips on his. You couldn’t even kiss him correctly without crying.

“I thought I lost you,” You said, pulling away. The tears were mixing in with your kiss but you didn’t care. “Don’t ever do that to me again.” You looked into his beautiful green eyes.

“I would never think about leaving you,” Dean whispered, kissing your forehead.

“I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you. I didn’t feel safe. I didn’t feel like I was in control of anything. I felt lost. God, that is the worst feeling in the world. I didn’t know what to do.” You whispered, looking into his eyes.

“Hey, I am right here, okay? It took me a while to get here but I made it. You weren’t going to be alone.”

“I felt you, you know. I felt your touch and heard your voice.” You said, your body still sore as hell.

“How are you feeling, though? That was a nasty car wreck and you were dying as it is.” Dean asked, smoothing down your hair.

“I’ll survive. As long as you’re with me.” You whispered, leaning your head on his. Just then, the door opened and John walked in with Sam behind him. You sniffled and pulled away from Dean, getting up. Dean did the same and looked at his father.

“How are you feeling?” John smiled.

“Fine, I guess. I’m alive.” Dean shrugged.

“That’s what matters.” John nodded.

“You know, you still never told me where you were last night,” Sam asked, angrily.

“I have some things to take care of.” John shrugged.

“Well, that’s specific.” Sam scoffed.

“Come on, Sam.” Dean sighed. He hated his brother and his dad fighting.

“Did you go after the demon?” Sam accused.

“No.” You could tell he was lying.

“You know, why don’t I believe you right now?” Sam glared.

“Can we not fight? You know, half the time we’re fighting, I don’t know what we’re fighting about. We’re just butting heads. Sammy, I, I’ve made some mistakes. But I’ve always done the best I could. I just don’t want to fight anymore, okay?” John said, pleading with his son. Wow, something was really wrong with John. What did he do last night?

“Dad, are you alright?” Sam asked, his features softening.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?” John smiled. Sam nodded and left the room and that is when John looked sad.

“What is it, John?” You asked.

“You know, when you were both were kids, I’d come home from a hunt, and after what I’d seen, I’d be, I’d be wrecked. And Dean, you’d come up to me and you’d put your hand on my shoulder and you’d look me in the eye and you’d… You’d say ‘It’s okay, Dad’.” John got tears and he looked down. “Dean, Y/N, I’m sorry.”

“What?” Dean asked, not knowing if this was his father or not.

“You know, I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, you took care of Y/N, you took care of me. You did that, and you didn’t complain, not once. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you. Y/N, even you tried taking care of my boys and I couldn’t thank you enough for what you did.”

“This really you talking?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s really me.” John smiled sadly.

“Why are you saying this stuff?” You asked, watching him put a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“I want you to watch out for Sammy, okay?”

“Yeah, dad, you know I will. You’re scaring me.” Dean said, looking at his father who he adored.

“Don’t be scared, Dean.” John said, leaning to his ear to whisper something to him. You didn’t know what he was saying but you knew it couldn’t be good if Dean looked like he was about to pass out. John pulled say and Dean looked shocked, still processing whatever his dad told him.

John walked over to you and leaned down to whisper to you.

“Y/N, you’re special just like Sammy is. But you were never supposed to be special like him. I tried to get it out of your system but it never worked. That demon blood spread so quickly through your system. That’s the reason why you could move things or feel things that we couldn’t. You draw power from a source I don’t know of but you need to figure it out.

“Bobby isn’t a bad guy and you know it. I bet if you gave him a chance, he’d be a pretty awesome dad. A way better one than I ever could.” He pulled away and you looked up at him, in shock of what he just told you. Demon blood? What the hell was he talking about? Did Sam have demon blood? What does demon blood mean?

John took his opportunity to leave the room. You looked over at Dean and wondered what he told Dean to make him look like that. Dean wondered the same about you. You didn’t know how long you both sat there but Sam brought you back to reality.

“Dad?!” Sam screamed. You and Dean rushed out of the bed and into the hallway where doctors and nurses were rushing to get inside John’s room. Sam was moved out of the way and Dean helped him up, looking inside.

No, John was lying on the floor with doctors trying to bring him back to the land of the living. No, that can’t be, he was just talking to you and Dean. How could he be dead?

“John!” You yelled out but Sam held you back. He wanted his father too, but you weren’t allowed in there. You looked over at Dean to see him with tears in his eyes.

“No, no, no, it’s our dad. It’s our dad!” Dean pleaded, reaching out for your hand. You grabbed it and he pulled you into him. He always did this when he was emotional. You were his rock and he was yours.

“Okay, stop compressions.” The doctor ordered.

“Come on, come on.” Dean said under his breath.

“Still no pulse.” The nurse said.

“Okay, that’s it everybody. I’ll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am.” The doctor said. You felt your heart break in two. This wasn’t supposed to happen.


End file.
